Looking for your comic book (traduction de la fanfiction de misslane)
by LittleMel24
Summary: Regina Mills et Emma Swan se rencontrer dans un magasin de bande dessinée à Boston UA roman SwanQueen et Swanmills family.


Looking for you comic book (traduction fanfiction misslane)

Chapitre 1 – La rencontre.

Régina Mills lisait la dernière bande dessinée de la _justice league_ dans un café prés de l'université de Boston. C'était sa dernière année à l'université et elle appréciait le week-end. Elle allait enfin passer quelques jours sans avoir la tête dans les livres. Elle avait terminé ses examens avant Noël et tous ses amis étaient rentrés chez eux retrouver leur famille. Mais Régina ne voulait pas entendre sa mère lui dire encore et encore qu'elle ferait mieux d'étudier quelque chose de mieux que l'histoire de l'art.

''Régina, tu devais te concentrer et arrêter de lire ces livres qui te distraient de ton avenir.

Quel avenir, mère ?

Être présidente d'une banque, ou d'une multinationale bien sûr. Tu as déjà vingt-deux ans, Régina.

Ne me faites pas rire, ça n'arrivera jamais. Mes notes sont assez bonnes pour obtenir des bourses et vous ne devrez pas payer mes études. Je peux étudier ce que je veux.''

Régina avala la dernière gorgée de son cappuccino en se remémorant une des nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait eues avec sa mère à chaque fois que cette derniere lui rendait visite. Elle posa la tasse sur la table, soupira et referma soigneusement la bande dessinée. Elle la rangea dans son sac à dos, la plaçant soigneusement à l'intérieur avant de retourner à sa résidence sur le campus. Elle regarda distraitement son téléphone, puis arriva au coin de la rue et découvrit un magasin de bandes dessinées.

''Cool, je vais profiter de ce week-end !'' Elle sourit.

'' Non, je suis en retard, je suis en retard et je suis en retard !''

Emma n'avait pas entendu le réveil et courait comme une folle dans son appartement .

Elle attrapa son jeans bleu, son débardeur blanc et ses bottes préférées.

'' Ho mon Dieu, je suis super en retard !'' Elle pleura quand elle vit l'heure sur l'horloge tout en essayant de s'habiller. '' Je peux déjà entendre ma mère !'' Elle leva les yeux '' Emaaaa tu es en retard !'' Elle se moqua.

La blonde attrapa ses clefs et quitta l'appartement. C'est une fois arrivée en bas qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa veste.'' Putain fais chier ! ''. Elle soupira en roulant des yeux et courut dans les escalier, entra dans l'appartement et attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fit en sorte d'être prête à partir. '' Veste, bottes, sac à dos, clefs, téléphone portefeuille, Yeah !'' Elle sourit et regarda son horloge. '' Merde ! Maman va me tuer ''.

Emma démarrait la voiture quand son téléphone sonna. Elle se saisit et lut le message.

« Emma où es-tu ? Je dois partir. Je sais que tu as dû travailler toute la nuit. Tu t'es peut-être endormie mais viens chercher ton fils bientôt s'il te plaît »

'' Je suis sur le chemin maman désolée, donne moi dix minutes'' Elle envoya le texto.

Mary Margaret ouvrit la porte et vit sa fille en train d'essayer de respirer.

'' Emma...''

''Je sais maman, désolée, désolée et désolée'' Elle pria.

Mary Margaret la regarda et sourit. '' Tes cheveux sont un gâchis jeune fille, ne t'inquiète pas.. je sais que tu as dû travailler toute la nuit. Entre, Henry dort dans mon lit''

'' J'ai besoin de café'' Emma entra et embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

'' J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, il est dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.'' dis elle en prenant ses clefs. '' Bonne journée ''

'' YEF …...MOMF'' Emma avait répondu avec du pain grillé dans la bouche, partant déjà sur le lit.

Régina traversa la rue et entra dans le magasin de bandes dessinées. La boutique était immense. On pouvait y voir des bandes dessinées, des chemises, des affiches pour chaque super héros dans tout le magasin où se trouvait un endroit ou vous pouviez vous asseoir et lire la bande dessinée que vous vouliez. Involontairement, cette boutique de comics était devenue son magasin préféré. '' Comment n'ai-je pas trouvé cette boutique avant ? ''. Elle soupira.

Emma termina son petit déjeuner et posa la tasse sur la petite table prés du lit.

Emma le vit avec les yeux à moitié ouverts. « Viens ici, tu m'as manqué. » Henry se recroquevilla sur les genoux de sa mère et elle lui embrassa la tête. '' Henry, si nous allions à notre magasin préféré et continuer l'histoire avec superman aujourd'hui ?''

'' Mamannnnn'' Henry brisa l'étreinte et commença à sauter sur le lit. Emma sortit du lit et l'attrapa par les jambes, le tenant la tête en bas. '' Tout d'abord, nous changeons tes vêtements ''

'' Nonnn, jouer, jouer''

Emma leva les yeux. '' Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ça'' Elle sourit.

Emma gara sa voiture prés du magasin dans la rue. Elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité puis descendit et ouvrit la portière de derrière avant de détacher le siège auto d'Henry et de le faire descendre.

'' Hug, tu pèses lourd jeune homme'' Elle se baissa et posa Henry au sol. Elle prit sa main et, avant de fermer la portière, elle attrapa le sac à dos qu'elle glissa sur son épaule gauche.

'' Prêt à être un membre de la justice league ?''

'' Oui, shu-perman'' Tout en marchant dans la rue, elle lui raconta les nouvelles aventures de la justice league. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte principale et Henry courut à l'intérieur.

'' Hey, Emma !

\- Salut Ruby''

\- Vous voulez terminer la série de la justice league aujourd'hui ?''

\- Oui, tu sais combien il aime. Ca te va si on s'assoie à notre place ?''

\- Bien sûr, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail en comptabilité aujourd'hui. Mais si vous voulez on peux dîner ensemble après la fermeture du magasin ?''

\- Ca sonne comme un bon plan oui.'' Emma marchait entre les rayons, jusqu'au bout de l'allée où elle trouva Henry, assis, dans sa position habituelle, attendant l'histoire.

'' Prêt ?'' Emma posa son sac à coté de son fils. '' Reste ici je vais trouver le livre d'accord ?'' Elle se pencha, ouvrit le sac à dos et attrapa une petite couverture. '' Allez, lève toi, je vais placer ta couverture sous toi. Ce sera plus confortable par terre comme ça, d'accord ?'' L'enfant fit ce que sa mère lui demandait . '' Attend ici, je reviens vite''.

Emma se leva et marcha de nouveau dans l'allée. Une fois qu'elle l'eut quittée, elle atteignit les étagères ou plein de comics étaient alignés. La blonde commença à chercher la bande dessinée. Emma était totalement concentrée sur la recherche numéro #53 de la justice league. Ils les avaient tous lus durant tout ces mois mais nada, elle ne trouva pas le comic en question.

'' Quelqu'un l'a acheté'' Emma renifla.

A ce moment, Emma entendit une femme rire. Elle se pencha en avant et vit une brune tenant le livre qu'elle cherchait, en train d'en feuilleter un autre.

'' Excusez-moi. Vous allez lire cette BD ?'' demanda Emma en pointant la bande dessinée que la brune tenait dans ses mains.

\- Ouais, je vais la lire la-bas'' Elle répondit en montrant la salle où les clients pouvaient s'asseoir et lires quelques comics.

'' Ho... et bien, cela vous dérangerait de lire une autre bande dessinée ?'' Demanda Emma en souriant. '' Vous voyez, mon fils et moi lisons cette saga et je ne peux pas trouver une autre copie'' Emma se retourna et désigna le petit Henry qui était assis sur la couverture , au bout du couloir. Régina pencha la tête vers la droite et vit le petit garçon assis sur la couverture. Emma la regarda en souriant.

'' Nous pouvons faire un deal. Je vous donne le comic, si je peux le lire avec vous deux. Je veux vraiment lire cette bande dessinée'' La brune lui tendit le bouqin, Emma le prit et sourit.

'' Régina ''

'' Hein ? ''

'' Mon nom est Régina''

'' Ah ! Je suis Emma. Allez, Suivez moi, mon fils est impatient'' Elle sourit.

Régina la suivit dans l'allée. Quand elles arrivèrent au bout, Emma s'assit à côté de son fils et se pencha en arrière contre le mur. Régina laissa son sac au sol et s'assit en face d'eux.

'' Henry, voici Régina, une de mes amies. Elle est membre de la justice league, tout comme nous. Elle veut partager l'histoire avec toi et moi. Qu'en penses- tu?'' Henry la regarda avec un petit doute.

'' Ho, Henry, regarde ça'' Régina lui fit un clin d'oeil, attrapa son sac puis en retira un petit insigne le recouvrant avec sa main. '' Ta mère m'a dit que vous étiez membres de la justice league . Est-ce vrai ?'' Régina sourit. Henry regarda sa mère puis la main de Régina, se demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans.

'' Oui.'' répondit-il timidement Régina regarda Emma.

'' Puis-je ?'' Elle lui montra ce qu'elle cachait dans sa main.

'' Bien sûr !'' Emma sourit.

'' Viens ici Henry'' Régina chuchota.

Henry se leva et s'assit devant elle. '' Ceci est un super secret et tu ne dois le dire à personne. Les gens ne peuvent pas savoir que tu es un membre officiel de la ligue de justice.'' Régina sourit et plaça le petite insigne couvert de texte sur sa chemise. Henry sourit et regarda son nouveau cadeau. Mais, n' ayant que deux ans, il ne comprenait pas le texte. Régina vit son visage confus et lui dit.

'' Il est écrit ceci : je suis un membre de la justice ligue de l'Amérique'' .Henry sauta de joie et sera Régina.

''Viens Henry, assied toi, nous avons une bande dessinée à lire'' Emma sourit et chuchota. '' Hey Régina, maintenant il vous aimera pour toujours'' Regina rit et regarda comment Henry tirait sa chemise pour regarder le badge.

'' Merci. Mon nom et Henry et j'ai deux ans ! Il sourit en montrant ses deux doigts.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Henry, je suis Régina.''

\- Eh bien les gars, il est temps de lire, vous êtes prêts ?''

\- OUIIIIIIII'' s'écria Henry .

Emma plaça son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira plus prêt d'elle. Regina regarda et sourit. Son week-end allait être mieux qu'elle le pensait en se réveillant ce matin.

'' Supermant utilise sa vision à rayon X...''

Regina rit énormément au son de la voix qu'avait pris Emma, quand les héros se battaient. Henry était vraiment excité, il riait et souriait quand superman utilisait ses super pouvoirs pour sauver le monde. Tout à coup, Henry murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère.

'' Maman, pipi''

'' Régina, nous devons aller aux toilettes, nous serons de retour rapidement''

'' Ho, ok, ok'' Elle sourit.

Mère et fils se levèrent et allèrent aux WC. Régina se saisit de la bande dessinée et tourna rapidement les pages uneà une. Elle était assise en face d' Emma quand elle lisait et elle pouvait à peine voir les images. Soudain elle sentit deux petit bras autour de son cou et le poids d'Henry dans son dos.

'' Hey petit homme''

Henry l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit à l'oreille. '' Je crois que je peux voler mais chut, c'est un secret '' .Henry se mit à rire et courut vers Emma, enfouissant son visage dans ses jambes. Régina se leva et se saisit de son sac à dos , la bande dessinée et la couverture rouge qu'elle plia et donna à Emma.

'' J'ai adoré la lecture de la bande dessinée avec vous les gars.''

'' Nous aussi Régina. C'est tellement cool de trouver d'autres fans de la justice league.'' Emma mit la couverture dans le sac et prit la main d'Henry.

Le trio quitta le magasin de bandes dessinées. Emma mit une écharpe autour du cou de son fils et l'embrassa sur le nez.

'' Régina, avez-vous besoin que je vous dépose ? Il fait froid maintenant.''

'' Non, ça va, ma résidence se trouve à proximité.'' Elle sourit en mettant son bonnet de laine.

'' Ho, qu'est- ce que vous étudiez ?''

'' Histoire de l'art''

'' Ho, c'est gé...''

'' Maman, faim...'' Henry grogna.

'' Ho Régina, désolée je d...''

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il fais froid, prenez soins de vous. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Henry''. Elle se tourna et partit.

'' Oui...bye Régina '' chuchota Emma.

'' Maman ! '' Emma fixait Régina marcher dans la rue, sans la quitter du regard.

'' ouais Henry...''

'' Maman !''

Emma secoua la tête '' oui, rentrons à la maison kid''

Regina rentra dans sa chambre, posa sa veste, jeta son sac à dos sur le lit avant d'y prendre place. Elle s'allongea et regarda le plafond, pensant combien sa journée au magasin de BD avait été merveilleuse. Elle secoua la tête et se saisit de la bande dessinée qui était dans son sac à dos. Elle ouvrit le livre et lut la première page puis soupira.

'' C'est tellement mieux quand elle le lit'' ….


End file.
